Unspoken Evil
by Moonlight Walker
Summary: Dumbledore calls a meeting not long after Harry is born, and they cultivate a plan to protect him, but someone gets in the way of that plan.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm a new writer, and I was quite bored, and I decided to write something, and this was a shot in the dark. Tell me what you guys think. If no one likes it then I won't continue on. Because that would just be a waste of my time

Thanks

Midsummer Nights Dream

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original Harry Potter Characters or JK Rowling's original story line, but that parts, and new characters that I add I do own. I am not JK Rowling.

Unspoken Evil- The Story of the Evil Elfish Army Guided by Voldemort

Chapter One-

"People, people please quiet down." Albus Dumbledore yelled loudly over the voices of the members of the secret organization, called The Order of the Phoenix. "Just because we know the general are that Voldemort is stationed doesn't mean that we should immediately pounce on that area with out a plan."

"Yes, Dumbledore I agree but if we don't act soon Harry will be killed, and I would like to see him grow up into a strong young man that all the women fall in love with. Lilly Potter said frantically

The rest of the crowd burst out with a "Here! Here!"

Dumbledore interceded all the arguments with the response," If we don't do something not only will the Potter's lives be at stake but so will the rest of your lives. So we must come up with a strategy before we do anything else."

"I have an idea." A man with a very small voice said meekly.

15 years later-

"I can't believe that you would do something so stupid Potter! You just about blew up my whole dungeon!" Yelled Professor Snape, as Harry was walking in the hallways to go see Professor McGonagall. Potter had just finished doing something that was as Snape put it, Stupid. Harry didn't see how it was that stupid though. He had just mixed a few ingredients into his potion in the wrong order. Professor Snape made it sound like it was the end of the world that the whole dungeon now smelled like a skunk! Harry thought it rather funny. But then again anything that Harry did wrong in Snape's class was funny to Harry. It was fun to see his face when Harry supposedly did something that was the end of the world. Everyone already knew that the end of the world was coming but it wouldn't be in Professor Snape's class.

"I'm sorry Professor I honestly didn't know that all of those would blow up when mixed like they were." Harry said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Excuse me Professor Snape and Mr. Potter, but Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately." Interrupted a small elfish man.

"He will be there in one moment, thank you Toby" the professor snapped

"Excuse me again sirs, but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to personally escort Mr. Potter to the Headmaster's office immediately." Interrupted the little elf named Toby again.

"Ok Potter you may go now but don't think that we are finished here" warned Professor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's disclaimer- Again, I do not own Harry Potter, I do how ever own this story line… so those of you who try to steel it you should be shot with a giant rubber band!**_

**_Moonlight Walker_**

Chapter 2-

"Professor Dumbledore? It's Harry You wanted me to come see you sir?" Harry said walking into the office unsure of what the old professor wanted.

"Yes Harry I did want to see you. I have a matter of some importance to discuss with you…"The man with wiry silver hair, and long majestic gold robes said walking out of a shadow.

Harry interrupted the professor quickly by saying, "Professor, if this is about the chemicals is Professor Snape's dungeon, then in that case, all I have to say is…"

"No Harry it's not about that. You know me I don't talk to students about accidents with Professor Snape, he will find a punishment enough for you. No this is much more pressing Harry. Mr Weasley, and Ms. Granger have disappeared, and no one knows where they are, and I was wondering if you had heard from them in the past 24 hours. We are quite worried about their safety."

"I'm sorry Professor. I have no idea. I heard Ron talking some nonsense the other night while getting ready for bed. He said something about Hermione, and his relationship with Hermione getting deeper. Then after the dance last night he wasn't in his room, so maybe they went to Hogsmeade for the night. I would start at that point Professor."

"Thank you Harry but we suspected the same thing that you just said, and we already covered that base, and couldn't find them. You may go now, but if you hear from them please let me know immediately"


	3. Late Night Writings

_**Author's disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I do how ever own this story line… so those of you who try to steel it you should be shot with a giant rubber band! And it will hurt muchas! Thank you to JK Rowling, for bringing her wonderful storyline to life on paper, without those stories, I would have nothing else in my life to do!**_

**_Moonlight Walker_**

Chapter 3

Harry is sitting on his bed writing in his small nicely bound journal that Hermione had so nicely picked out for him.

_Dear Journal,_

_No Word from Ron, and Hermione. It's been about two weeks since anyone has heard anything. Everyone is quite worried. I'm just upset because they didn't tell me THIER BEST FRIEND… where they were going. But they must have run off somewhere in London. Draco prances around thinking that he is the king of the world, this isn't unusual, but I think that it has become so much worse since Hermione left. It was because she didn't put up with any kind of nonsense from him. She always got on his case because she was head girl, and he wasn't head boy, that was only because Ron had taken that job._

_Hold On! I think that I heard some thing; it is probably just Hedwig begging for food, but hold on a moment!_

Harry 

Harry walked over to the dusty windowpane, and saw that a soaking wet Hedwig was perched on the thin gray brick ledge, and had a letter in her beak.

"Wow! Hedwig where did you get this?" He asked as if expecting Hedwig to answer him. He gave her a small snack for her services followed by a small pat, and rub down her feathery back. He then plopped himself down of his lavishly decorated gold, and crimson bed, to read the letter. It didn't say whom it was from, but just said Harry on the front of it. It also looked like Hermione's handwriting.

It Read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't talk for to long because we are being chased. I know that long before know Dumbledore, and other professors have been asking you about our whereabouts. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't worry too much. Ron, and I suck off that night. Harry, WE GOT MARRIED!!!! OMGOSH!! I never thought I would be saying that to you, but we snuck off that night, and he proposed to me… it was the cutest thing I have ever seen Ron do, and I really do love him. So we did it… get married I mean…but now we are having certain small problems, which is why we haven't come back to Hogwarts yet. Some of the Death Eaters have been following us all this time; I don't think that they realize that we know that they are on our trail. But please tell Dumbledore. We aren't back yet because we didn't want them to follow us there. But tell him that we need his yours, and all of the Order's help immediately._

_**P.S.** Thank you so much for letting Hedwig just fly around lately! That was the only way I could think of getting this to you, the owls here aren't trained to fly messages to and fro._

_Hermione, and Ron_

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Sir!" Harry yelled banging on the door that led to the headmaster's room.

"Mr. Potter! Would you be quiet! You are going to wake up the whole school. You just woke me out of a very deep sleep. I was failing everyone in my classes! Professor Snape said scowling at Harry's face disapprovingly.

"Now, now Mr. Potter. We will get this all sorted out in due time. Thank you Professor Snape I think I can handle Potter from here on. Now what can I do for you Harry? Sense you have decided to ruin my sleep."

" Professor Dumbledore sir! I have a letter from Ron and Hermione!" Harry said getting his breath back to his lungs.


End file.
